


no shortcuts in a labyrinth

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [2]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Rahowa, Episode: s01e02 Rahowa, Gen, In which time passes, Ten Week Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: “There is something; Seth stumbles over it while calculating the amount of time they’ll be on this case together and is shuffling papers around instead of reading them.”They rub off on one another. Kind of.





	no shortcuts in a labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Boop.

**Day one.**

 

There is something; Seth stumbles over it while calculating the amount of time they’ll be on this case together and is shuffling papers around instead of reading them.

 

A patient had sued a doctor, claiming he’d taken advantage of their medical file and shown up at their house.

 

Kate sighs. Rises from her desk. “Let’s follow this up.

 

**Day ten.**

 

“It’s crazy how he recognized her just because she resembles an old photo of his mom.”

 

“Yes, what is the point of closed adoptions if childhood tokens can be as effective as DNA tests?”

 

“At least she can get to know her biological dad now. Even if she thought he was a stalker at first. Happy endings for all.”

 

“Except us. Back to square one, probationer.”

 

**Day thirty-one.**

 

Roger mentions that for every day they don’t bring charges, their office plants will be an inch shorter.

 

**Day forty.**

 

Seth has started showing up as early as her. Leaving as late as her. His fingers are covered in highlighter. She blinks at him from across her desk as he frowns down at the papers from yet another box.

 

“How is Ezra lately?”

 

He looks at her with a furrowed brow. “Am I having a stroke? Are  _ you _ ?”

 

She feels her neck heat and instinctively ducks her head down.

 

**Day one hundred.**

 

They free the woman who’d been imprisoned in the doctor’s home. 

 

Roger gives them both seed packets and a “job well done”.

 

**Day one hundred and one.**

 

Seth traces a maze on the cereal box Ezra had left out, and waits until 8 in the morning to head to work, even though he was dressed by 6.

 

All his things are back in his office by the time he arrives, along with a set of highlighters.


End file.
